This Is Our Last Chance, Give Me Your Hands
by adorkable-mandie
Summary: **AU and OOC to occur** Hermione and Draco decide to run away, so that they can be together.
1. Planning

"Draco, I'm still not sure about this." Hermione Granger said as she looked over a map that was sitting on a table that was in front of her. She used her finger to trace some trail that had been penciled on the paper. The hot, August sun was shining through the window, warming her arm that laid on the table.

"Hermione, this might be our last chance to get away." Draco Malfoy answered as he put his hand on top of her hand. He was sitting next to her at the table.

Slowly, Hermione looked up at the man that had captured her heart so many years ago. She allowed her eyes to travel over his visible features: his perfect, pale blonde hair, his gray eyes, his warm smile that he reserved for her alone. Although the rest of his body was covered by typical Muggle clothes, Hermione knew very well what he had hidden beneath them.

Draco and Hermione were enjoying a rare moment together since they had left Hogwarts, back in June. If the two of them wanted to see each other, they had to plan it very carefully, like today. Draco had to get away from his parents, who were trying to get him to marry a Pure-blood. Hermione, as much as she cared about them, had to get away from her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter; although, it was Ron that she really had to worry about. That's why they were eating at a Muggle diner, possibly one of the last places that anyone would come looking for them. Though it was tough, they still got together whenever there was the opportunity. Sometimes they would sneak out at night as well, but Hermione would never tell a soul about those moments.

Not that Draco cared about what his mother and father thought. Only thing that mattered to him was Hermione. She pointed out to Draco that it would not help her getting a job within the Ministry of Magic if she was on Lucius Malfoy's bad side. It would not be a good way to start out in the wizarding world, especially since she was a Muggle-born.

That was one of the reasons that Hermione thought that Draco was mental for coming with this plan to run away.

"So, we are just going to travel around, just sightseeing?" Hermione asked. "Just the two of us?" she continued, hoping that Draco did not hear the excitement that colored her voice.

"Yeah, just like students fresh out of Hogwarts used to do." he replied as he gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Before they would settle down at their jobs, they would travel for about an year or so."

_Seems like he has done some research._ Hermione thought to herself.

According to the plan that Draco had come up with, the two of them would be leaving in the next couple of months. They would leave at different times, to throw off any suspicions, and meet up again to be together.

Draco surprised Hermione by kissing her. She kissed him back, passionately. Suddenly, the plan did not seem so crazy. It was like magically, it would be alright."Everything will be fine." he said when they broke apart.

Then, he looked down at his watch. When Draco looked back up at Hermione, he had a mischievous look in his eyes and smirk. Hermione knew what he was thinking about and she started to blush.

"Draco!" Hermione chastised.

"What? We have some time before anyone expects either of us at home." Draco said as he started to massage her arm. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You look so cute when you're blushing."

Of course, this made Hermione turn a few shades darker. Draco let out a laugh as he gathered the map up and put it away in his pocket. Then, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go." Draco said as he got to his feet and offered Hermione his hand. They walked out hand in hand until they reached the place where Draco was going to Apparate back home. After he kissed her good-bye, there was a loud pop and he was gone.

Hermione let out a sigh and put her hand on her stomach. She felt apprehensive. She knew something was different about herself, but was not quite sure what it was yet.

"I hope that I'm just over-reacting about this." she said as she turned and headed back home. She decided that she would wait before she told Draco about this new worry.

* * *

**Thank you to my friend, fnrizka, for giving me this idea to go on! **

**Anywho, reviews are appreciated! Lurve to the #DramioneTeam! ^_^**


	2. There Are Some Opposed To Our Love

A couple days after their date, Hermione found out that she wasn't pregnant with Draco's baby. She was worried about the fact that she was almost a week late with her period, but she figured that was because of the mounting stress going on in her life. Still, Hermione felt silly for getting worked up over the false alarm. She had even walked back home because she wasn't sure if she should Apparate while possibly pregnant.

_At least the diner wasn't that far from home. _Hermione thought gratefully, as she sat down on her bed.

Speaking of home, she looked around her bedroom. Bookshelves covered most of the room, but the shelves were almost empty. The wall above her desk that once held photos of her friends from Hogwarts was now bare. There was a small number of objects scattered on the desk: a lamp, a couple quills, a bottle of ink, a few pieces of spare parchment and letters from Draco, Ron and Harry.

Hermione had packed up just about everything she owned. There was a pile of cardboard boxes lined up against the wall opposite to her bed. Once Hermione was finished packing, she was going to use magic to make the move easier by down-sizing her belongings. She had already found an apartment in London.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione fell backwards onto the bed. She started thinking about when she would have her own place. She wouldn't have to hide from anyone. Draco could come over and stay the night. Images of spending long nights together and then waking up in his arms flashed through her mind. Hermione felt her lips pull up into a grin at the thought.

A knock on the door startled her and shook through Hermione's fantasy, bring her back to reality.

"Hermione?" her father asked as he opened the door enough to let his head into the room. "Ronald and Harry are here to pick you up."

_Oh yeah, I forgot they were coming._

"Thanks dad. I'll be out in a moment." With that, her father back out and closed the door.

Ron and Harry wanted to get together with Hermione and go out to Diagon Alley. Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, had a joke shop there that Ron and Harry wanted to visit. Hermione did need to get a few things from the shops for her up-coming move. She wished that she hadn't mentioned it in front of Ron though.

Hermione knew one of the reasons behind the trip. Ron wanted to keep her away from Draco as much as he could. With Ron training to be an Auror, it didn't leave him much time to keep her occupied. Hermione was thankful that Ron had that distraction; time with Draco was hard to find since they had left school.

What would Ron do if he knew just how close I am to Draco? Hermione wondered as she grabbed her handbag from the bottom of her bed and made her way out to greet the boys. It was a slight shock to see Ginny, Ron's younger sister, standing by Harry. Hermione wasn't shocked by the fact that Ginny and Harry were holding hands. After all, Hermione had known that Ginny had liked Harry from the first moment she met him; when she'd seen him asking her mother how to get onto Platform 9 ¾.

___Wish it could be that easy for Draco and myself._

"-mione?" Ron asked warily. He waved one of his hands in front of her face to get her attention.

"_Oh sorry." Hermione said, looking away so that Ron wouldn't see her blush. She couldn't help it. Draco had the power to make Hermione forget about everything going on around her. "What did you say, Ron?" she asked as she pretended to smooth out her blouse._

_"I asked if you were ready." Ron said, sound slightly upset._

_"Yes, let's go." Hermione answered as she looked back up at the group. Ron had already turned towards the front door and was walking to it. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron as he passed by. Ginny looked like there was no other place in the world that she would rather be as she and Harry followed Ron out the door._

___I wonder if Draco got my owl? _Hermione thought as she walked outside. ___I hope I can meet up with him, if he did._

With a loud pop, Ron Disapperated. Harry looked down at Ginny. "Now hold on tight." he told her. She nodded and squeezed his arm with her own. Then, another pop and they were gone as well. Finally, Hermione closed her eyes and focused on her destination.

After the strange jerking feeling behind her navel, she opened her eyes a few seconds later and saw Ron, Harry and Ginny waiting for her at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. The group walked in and greeted Tom, the inn-keeper of the pub.

"Ugh." Ron said with disgust. He nudged Harry's ribs with his elbow. Hermione followed their gaze to see what they were looking at. Immediately, she smiled.

There was a very familiar pale blonde head that was slowly turning to look over his shoulder, in the direction where Hermione and the others were standing. Draco turned in his seat so that he was facing the group. Hermione took a quick glance at Ron, who was giving Draco a look of pure hate. Draco returned the gesture with a malicious sneer.

"Come on, let's get away from that git." Ron said. He grabbed Hermione's arm and started to lead her away. Before Draco was out of Hermione's sight, he gave her a smile and blew her a kiss.

"See you later." Hermione mouthed at him. Then, she was out the back door. Ron was using all sorts of colorful words to describe Draco as he pulled out his wand to work the combination of bricks to gain entrance to Diagon Ally.

* * *

**Hello there! Reviews and comments are welcomed! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

"He thinks that he's so great. That stupid prat acts like he's better than everyone else just because he's a Pureblood and because his father-"

"Hey Ron, don't hold it in. Tell us how you really feel about Malfoy." Harry said jokingly from his side of the table.

"Don't encourage him." Ginny said to Harry, whom she was sitting next to, as she rolled her eyes at him. Then, she turned her attention to her brother on the opposite side of the table. "And you need to shut it." she said, taking another bite of ice cream.

The group had sat down outside of Florean Fortescue's i_ce cream_ shop to take a break from shopping. Harry and Ginny sat together rather cozily on their side of the table; while Hermione nervously kept her distance from Ron on their side.

Ron had been complaining about Draco, much to Hermione's displeasure, almost the entire time. He only paused to eat. All the while that Ginny was being fitted for new robes at Madam Malkin's and during Harry's quick trip to _Eeylops Owl Emporium, to buy his snowy owl Hedwig some treats, Ron had ranted about how awful and horrid Draco was._

"So, Ginny, where to next?" Harry asked. Ginny pulled out her Hogwarts letter and quickly scanned it with her eyes.

"Um, I need new supplies for Potions. So, we definitely need to go to the Apothecary..."

Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She glanced down to her watch to see what time it was.

"Actually, I want to go ahead to Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said. Then, she looked away from everyone as she continued. "You all can go on without me." Hermione made sure to avoid Ron's expression by paying attention to the ground.

"Alright then. We'll meet you there." Harry said, getting up. Ginny followed his lead.

"You sure? I mean, I can walk with you." Ron said.

Hermione noticed that his hand was getting close to her arm that was on the table.

"I'll be fine, Ron." Hermione replied as she snatched up her belongings and got up. "See you later." she continued as she put some money on the table and left for the bookstore.

Hermione made her way through the crowded street as fast as she could. She avoided stopping to have conversations with her former schoolmates, barely waving at them to return their greetings. Hermione ran past Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch Supplies.

I hope he hasn't left yet. she thought as she went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was thankful that Tom was busy with other guests and didn't see her slip by and go up where the lodging rooms were. Once there, she took a moment to catch her breath,

"Now," Hermione said out loud to herself as she put her hands on her hips. "How am I going to find him?" She glanced down the hall of doors, hoping Draco would be waiting somewhere obvious. She was cautious with every step that she took.

Just as Hermione was about to double back and try her search again, she felt a pair of hands slide through her arms and on her waist. Instantly, she froze as the arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her body close to who they belonged to.

"How long were you planning to keep me waiting, Hermione?" Draco's voice whispered into her ear.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw that he had that look in his eyes. Slowly, Draco pulled her into the room he had just walked out from.

Hardly a second after the door had clicked shut, Draco's mouth smashed into Hermione's. The two of them, entangled with each other, fell onto the bed.

"I've-missed-you." Draco said between breaths and kisses.

Hermione moaned a reply. Then, she reached out to take off his shirt.

___Wait!_ a voice in Hermione's mind shouted. ___You haven't the time for this!_ On that thought, Hermione let her hand slide down Draco's chest. Then, she leaned over and rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione raised her head up and looked into Draco's gray eyes.

_There's no other place that I'd want to be, other than in your arms._

Suddenly, flashes of Harry and Ginny being out in the public eye without scrutiny ran through her mind. They did not have to hide the fact that they were in love, because there wasn't anyone in their lives that oppose them being together. A surge of envy passed through Hermione.

"Let's go." she said, full of determination.

Draco looked at her with a confused expression.

"I mean, let's leave and be together."

* * *

**I'm not feeling so creative with the chapter titles, so if you have a suggestion please share it. ^_^ Thanks!**


End file.
